I need your love
by fanofphan
Summary: Dan and Phil have a shaky relationship, but a tragic incident brings them crashing together before tearing them apart ((MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH))
1. Chapter 1

Dan switched on his video camera, pressed record, sat down and sighed. He put his head in his hands. Was he doing the right thing? At one point not too long ago, YouTube had been the most important thing in his life. But remembering all the stress and upset that he at felt throughout the last few months. And especially since The Incident, two weeks ago. Quitting YouTube was the right decision.

'So guys. Hi. Hi ,here goes. I hate you all. You've all ruined my life and you've made YouTube horrible and stressful for me and it used to be something I loved. So I'm leaving YouTube. For good. I'll still be on Twitter but I'm making my account private. I'll not miss you. Oh, and by the way. 'Phan?' Yeah, it used to be real. But because of freaks on the internet we broke it off. Something else you ruined for me. You know who you are. Fuck you. I don't even like Malteasers. I'm fucking allergic.' Dan stuck his middle finger up at the camera. 'This is the end.'

He was going to have to edit so much of that out.

Two hours later, the video was uploaded. The fans would be going crazy but, to be honest Dan was past caring.

Two months on, and Dan's life has completely changed. Danisnotonfire is dead and gone, his youtube channel deleted and twitter set to private so that only his family and closest friends can see. The Dan and Phil show is also gone, after he decided that he wanted his whole entire life to be private. Now their slot has been replaced with a entire radio show for over 50s, "Pams Corner". Phil has a half hour show on Saturdays on his own, but it gets far less listeners then when they were together. Dan thinks that the fans must have freaked out, but he hasn't bothered to check. Phil was upset about the whole situation, coming back from his holiday to find out what Dan had done, but he understood why Dan did it and he still makes Amazingphil videos, though the comments are filled with "where's Dan? :C" and "PHAN WAS REAL? ADFGHJK".

It's a Tuesday when Dan decides to end this completely, to kill danisnotonfire. He heads off to his PO box to pick up all the letters and parcels that fans had sent, and decides that rather than open them, he's going to burn them all.

Dan arrived at the post office. He pulled out all the letters. One caught his eye. He picked it up and ripped in open. Then he changed his mind and stuffed the letter back in a bin bag. He had decided to burn the letters in Hyde Park. He caught the tube and sat for a few stops, the bin bag on his lap. He got a few strange looks. Arriving at the park, he poured the letters and parcels on to the grass, got out his lighter and lit a flame. By this time, many pedestrians were looking at him suspiciously. In a sudden movement, he dropped the lighter. Immediately the pile of paper caught on fire. Dan turned around and walked away as the fire of letters blazed behind him. He heard shouts from all around but kept walking. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' he heard. Dan broke into a run.

It's dark by the time Dan gets home, and Dan finds Phil asleep on the sofa with the Jeremy Kyle Show playing on tv. Dan looks down at his sleeping form and smiles before fetching a blanket to cover Phil with. Phil sleepily reaches out and pulls Dan down to join him. Dan considers getting back up and going to his own room but decides against it when Phil cuddles into him. Dan gives in to temptation and cuddles closer to phil. Dan feels himself drifting off just seconds later...

When Phil woke up, Dan wasn't beside him. He looked around frantically. He distinctly remember falling asleep beside Dan. Then, Dan came into the room ,white faced and clutching his stomach. He was wiping his nose with a tissue.

'Oh my god Dan you look terrible! Come, lie down here. I'll get you some soup.' said Phil.

'No, no I'm fine.' said Dan. He swayed lightly. Phil got up quickly and led him to the sofa.

'Lie down, I'll get you some soup.' Dan looked too ill to reply and sat down on the sofa. he put his head in his hands.

2 hours later Phil came in to check on Dan and found him asleep. He hadn't touched his soup.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Phil was also suffering with The Mysterious Illness. Two days later Phil called PJ, who was far more capable than either Dan or Phil and would be able to deal. PJ got to their house 2 hours later and forced them to go to the hospital. PJ had had his driving license taken away from him two months previously so he had brought his skateboard. Phil helped PJ tie Dan onto the back of the skateboard and then Phil sat on front. Phil held a rope and PJ held on to the other end and pulled along the skateboard. Often, Dan fell off and they had to stop to pick him up.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, a journey that would take less than twenty minutes by car and about half an hour walking, but it was over an hour before they arrived at the hospital by their method of transport, Dan was unconscious and foaming from the mouth. Phil has also vomited multiple times and had badly hurt his arm from falling off the board. PJ left them both, lying on the skateboard, while he ran into A&E. "Please help me!" He shouted, and explained the situation to a doctor and some nurses, who ran outside and put Dan and Phil in wheelchairs and wheeled them through to beds. "what happened to them?" the doctor asks PJ. "I don't know! They called me saying they were ill and when I got there they were nearly dead!". The doctor nods and makes some notes on a clipboard.

Phil woke up and looked around frantically. He was in a white-washed room and it burned his eyes with the was lying on a simple metal hospital bed.

'Hello Phillip.' said a voice. A smart-looking woman in a white doctor's coat came into the room. She was clutching a clipboard and wearing what looked like an oxygen mask. 'I'm your doctor, Doctor Jones.'

'What am I doing here? How long have I been here?'

'You were admitted to the hospital 56 hours friend brought you here because you and your friend Daniel are very ill and we are very worried about you. You are in a room that is quarantined from other patients because of risk of infection.'

'What's wrong with us?'

'To be brutally honest, we have no idea. Your symptoms are unlike any I ever seen.'

Phil lay back in his bed and closed his eyes. The doctor seemed nice, but she didn't make him feel much better. He turned to the doctor .

'Where's Dan? How is he?'

The doctor suddenly looked very grave.

'I'm so sorry Phillip but...'


End file.
